


Toys

by old_shizuumi151 (shizuumi151)



Series: Bedroom Shenanigans [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Rin, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dom!Haru, Drabble, Handcuffs, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut, Top!Haru, i donno how much clearer these tags can get, i'm pretty sure it's bdsm, oh my, prompt, sub!rin, yeah you'll wanna be not at work when you're reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuumi151/pseuds/old_shizuumi151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Rin get mail, and what can they really receive besides some toys to entertain themselves with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> _‘can I get some Harurin where Haru is the one to top and likes using sex toys??’_ — anon 
> 
> Apologies for the shitty summary XD Another self-indulgent super-long smut (that I cbf to edit at all at this point in time but I just wanted to get it out there because erghh). Hopefully I’ve made them more in-character for such a kinky request~

When they’re resting in the living room, Haru at the kotatsu going through his homework and Rin laying at his side reading over “ _The Guide to Gold_ ”, it’s a peaceful moment between the bickering and the kissing. It was a bright noon, where the leaves decided to take on a new sheen under the rising sun, glittering against the backdrop of the baby blue sky. However today was a more slow, sedate day in the Nanase household; streaks of sunlight glowed against the tatami, surrounded by the shadows cast by the curtained balcony as Rin’s small yawn sounded in the living room. Days like these carried a calming mood as he slumped his head onto Haru’s shoulder, with his arm wrapping around Rin’s torso in kind as their feet tangled underneath the blanket. Moments like these were warm, homely, and something precious.

They didn’t expect this one to get interrupted by the doorbell.

“You get it.” Haru muttered in an instant, still writing as Rin nuzzled his shoulder with a groan. “I’m busy…”

“Ehh, fine…” Rin dragged himself out of Haru’s loose arm. He pulled his body up into a full stretch, lungs filling and letting loose with a long sigh. “It’s a miracle you’re going through your English homework anyway.” he commented with a healthy crack of his neck.

“Be quiet.” Haru didn’t turn from his paper; Rin stuck his tongue out before making his way to the door.

It was the weekend, at Haru’s to boot, so Rin allowed himself to be a little lax on the daily training regimen. It wasn’t anything to worry about; he still managed to be in top form while being in a relationship with Haru for…

_What’s it been; four, five months…? Sounds about right…_

They also did a _lot_ during that time…

He shook the thought from his head and the grin from his face, leaning to check who was at the door.

 _The mailman?_ Rin raised a brow at the distorted blue cap on the figure carrying a white, cardboard box through the peephole. _Did Haru order something…? Shit, does Haru even order things?_

Rin scratched his head, his hand finding his back pocket as he considered when was the last time he really received a package. Though that didn’t stop him from opening the door with a gracing smile, watching the mailman bow and hand over a clipboard and pen, scribbling his signature and taking the box off his hands.

“Thank you~” Rin made a slight box and turned, shutting the door with his foot as the mailman left. His eyes furrowed as they finally found the box he was cradling. It wasn’t hefty, but the edges and corners jutted into Rin’s arms as he walked back over to the living room, feeling the contents inside shake as his feet padded against the tatami. There was a clink, and a few rustles. Nothing fragile or too heavy.

_The fuck’s in here…?_

“Yo, Haru, you know what this is?” Rin asked as he set the box down, settling cross-legged as Haru moved his attention up to the box, then to Rin.

“…Did you order something?”

“No,” Rin clicked his tongue, rubbing his head again. “’ve no idea what’s in it.” Haru only arched a brow at him.

“Then why’d you accept it?” Haru’s gaze rested on the package, his eyes idly tracing over the ridges and gaps of the hard wrapping.

“Kinda has your address on it.” Rin shrugged with a sniff, “Thought _you_ ordered something.”

“I didn’t order anything.” Haru stated, going back to his homework.

“Hm. Thought so.” Rin mused to himself, eyes still trained on the plain, alluring box. “……I’m gonna open it.”

“Right…” Haru’s pencil scratched away as Rin’s eyes glittered with his consent.

“Yosh~” he flexed his fingers before he worked away at the folds of the packaging. Call him childish, but Matsuoka Rin wouldn’t let his curiosity be starved (unlike someone he knew). His eyes widened at finding a note fastened within the lid. “Huh? Whassis?”

“What is it?” Rin looked up at Haru’s murmur, spotting that he was in the home stretch of the question.

“There’s a note with this…” Rin unfolded the paper, crinkling his nose at the loud pink scrawl over the creases. “Lessee…’ _For Haru and Rin_ ’—wait, shit,” Rin eyes zoned in on their names, “Whoever sent this knows us.”

“Nn,” Haru hummed absently, clicking his pencil for more lead. Only the Iwatobi gang knew that Rin stayed over at his place. “Keep going.”

“Alright…” Rin shuffled a bit, his elbows resting on the table. “‘ _Think of this as a present_ ’ Smiley.” Rin immediately frowned, “‘ _Hope you like it_ ’…present?” he set the paper down, squinting warily as he reached for the plastic, only to shy away repeatedly.

“What happened to opening it?”

“Shut up.” Rin snapped, irritated that Haru didn’t even look up. Naturally, he had to rip open the lid with dramatic force, just to show him up, and inside…

…laid a plastic bag.

“…eh?”

“It’s inside the bag.”

“Well _yeah_ , no shit,” Rin scoffed, wondering how Haru can _sense_ that without a glance. “Just wondering who puts a bag in a package…” he muttered, picking it up at the handles, “Honestly that’s just du— _uuAAHH HHH!??_”

Haru whipped his head up to see Rin a clear 2 metres away from the bag, scrambling and spluttering frantically. “What wrong?”

“ _THAT!!_ ” his arm was outstretched and trembling as he pointed at the bag, his face went completely scarlet, “INSIDE!!”

“Rin, calm down…!” Haru frowned, leaving his homework and trying to ignore Rin burying his head into the ground as he picked up the bag and—

…

_Oh…_

Haru’s eyes widened a fraction at the contents, before he picked up one of the items inside. Rin flinched at the sound of jangling metal, sending a bright flush on his face. “These are…” Rin wheezed as Haru brought up brown, leather straps with a metal chain linking them. “…handcuffs.”

“ _Fuck,_ even when you’re holding _that_ you’re still…!?” Haru stared curiously at Rin, eyes wide and wildly gesturing.

“Still what?”

“ _Calm!_ ”

“Oh,” Haru shrugged, “I suppose…” he turned to the bag again, oblivious to Rin’s jaw dropping and curling on himself when Haru brought out a convoluted pink ring with studs on the inner circle. “What’s this…?”

“…co…ri…”

“Hm?”

Rin tilted his head out of his knees to grit his teeth at Haru’s plain, inquisitive look, like a ( _motherfuckinggoddamnstoic_ ) confused puppy.

“A cock ring, Haru, it’s a _cock ring_.” Rin spat out with weak venom, wincing when Haru just nodded and rustled in the bag again like _oh, thank you for telling me, now I’ll just pick out this next sex toy._

_He’s gotta be doin’ that on purpose, goddamn sne—my fuck, is he **putting them on the table**?!_

Rin couldn’t breathe anymore, only pitifully wheezing on the ground with each item Haru took out. The handcuffs, the cock ring, a blazing pink dildo that killed him inside, and blue and red pieces of silk. He felt his soul leave him a bit at the sight of Haru putting a finger to his lip in careful consideration, examining them with an intention that would have made Rin laugh at _literally any other moment besides now_.

“…What’s this for?”

Rin’s neck had barely enough strength to crane up, seeing Haru point at the silk.

“…blindfolds…” Rin mumbled, before his head met the floor again.

“Mm. I see.”

“ _Goddammit!!_ ” Haru’s brow lifted at Rin shooting up and glowering at him, catching his second wind in a fluster, “ _Right,_ I know you’re _you_ and you don’t get affected by shit, but—! _This—!_ ” Rin stormed over, his head jerking over the items, and picked up the shocking dildo with a blustering force. “Fuck, Haru, it’s a _dildo_ here! How the fuck are you so calm over the guys sending us this shit!?”

Haru blinked at Rin breathing heavily, face red and fists clenching.

“…You like sex toys?”

…

“ _Wha—?_ I— W-Wel—they’re for _sex_ so—I mean,” Rin’s hand flew to his nape as his other hand went at his hip (still with the dildo in it), “Well…I don’t have outright _kinks_ and shit, but I’d still get a boner if we used these, y’know…?”

“…Mm.” Haru nodded.

“…what, d’you not…” Rin mumbled, his eyes looking down at the silent, yet blaring items on the table. “…you don’t like this type of stuff? Using them?” his eyes flicked up to gauge Haru’s response. He wasn’t _disappointed_ , but more curious, since all he and Haru ever engaged in was…vanilla, so to speak (though Rin would like to think it was still really _hot_ for plain sex); they never really…discussed this. He watched Haru cross his arms, pondering again.

“…I don’t not like them.” Haru admitted, “But I don’t see the point in them.” he shrugged, their eyes meeting as Rin tilted a brow up.

“You don’t see the point?”

“…Not really.”

“Like…not disgusting, but not sexy?”

“…Yeah.”

Rin nodded with a shrug, a habit he developed over their relationship; he could understand that. He brought up the dildo slightly, looking at the pink, shapely plastic…then up at Haru…then down again.

…

_It’s a lil smaller than ’im…_

And a ludicrous, idiotic, _brilliant_ idea occurred to him.

“…Could I change your mind?”

Haru looked up, and his brows knitted at the sight of Rin coyly twirling the tip of the dildo at his finger, spinning it as he sported a nonchalant pout.

“…I don’t know.” his tone was honest, but Rin’s eyes were flashing with that glint he knew too well. “I’m indifferent to it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rin waved the dildo dismissively, “You’re indifferent to a lotta things. But, I mean, think about it…”

Haru focused on Rin’s lips pulling into a slinky grin and eyes lidding lazily, watching him go onto his knees and resting his elbows on the tabletop.

“You, me, in the bedroom…” Haru leaned forward at Rin’s purr, gazing into depths of hooded red. “Only this time, we bring these in…”

Haru had half a mind to say something before only air left his lips; Rin brought the dildo to his mouth, languidly licking it from the base and up…up…up, right to the tip. Haru fixated on Rin’s tongue swirling around the ridge, taking in the head and pulling out with a low smack, and a brewing passion welled at the pit of his stomach. _What a tease…_

“…and I show you how good they can be…” Rin’s wrist flopped to the side as his teeth bared into a devious, crude, _hot_ grin, “You up for it?…Na…” he curled his fingers around the plastic girth, “…na…” he brought his thumb to the tip, tracing over the dip of the ridge as his eyes didn’t leave Haru’s face, before giving it a solid, slow pump. “…se?”

Rin’s smirk grew at Haru’s eyes growing dark and his lips parting at his offer, his fingers moving up to tilt Rin’s chin. _A complete tease._

“…I’d like to think I’m open-minded.” Haru’s dulcet tone brought a stinging, familiar heat to Rin’s face as it stretched into a full grin.

“Awesome.”

…

…

“…Now what?”

“Shut up and lemme think.”

They kneeled on the mattress facing each other, both clamping their laps and eyeballing the toys between them. They were oddly glowing in the light flowing from Haru’s bedroom window, illuminating them like some relics for a ritual selection.

“I thought you knew about these.”

“Just ’cause I read about ’em before doesn’t mean I use ‘em.“ Rin knuckled his jaw in concentration, ”Right, okay. You—don’t fuckin’ _roll your eyes!_ ”

“It doesn’t take this long for us to have normal sex.”

“Just fuckin’ wait for two seconds!”

“I don’t want to wait, though.”

“Jesus,” Rin sighed gruffly, trying to hide how his cheeks pricked with a flush. “Fuckin’ animal…”

“ _You’re_ the one who wants us to try BDS—”

“Alright, _you_ ,” Rin pressed a finger to Haru’s chest, shutting him up, “…won’t need to try it. You can relax.”

“…What do you mean?”

“Well, I said _I’d_ show you how good these things’d be, right?” Haru blinked at Rin’s confident snigger, taking in how his eyes glittered with crimson anticipation.

“…Well,” Rin started as he leaned forward, sucking in a breath as Haru nosed the crook of his neck, “If you don’t get hurt, then I won’t mind…” Rin bit his lip as Haru kissed his collarbone sweetly. _Fuck,_ Haru stroked his forearm with a fondness that winded him, _What a hot loser I’m dating…_

“R-Right…” Haru’s lips curved at the little falter in Rin’s voice, his smile disappearing dutifully as Rin shoved him backward for a front-row seat.

“So…” Rin gulped but kept his grin in place, shuffling himself as his hands made way to the hem of his shirt. “You just do as I say,” his whisper was the only sound in the quiet of the room. His other hand found his own crotch, squeezing it as he chewed on his lip, his eyes staying on Haru’s widening wonderfully. “…and I’ll make you wanna fuck me into the sheets.”

 _Right, relax, you can do this._ he let out a soundless breath as he edged his shirt up, the air tickling over his skin as he fixed on the blush creeping onto Haru’s cheeks, _You’ve seen this guy in bed before; no toys’re gonna change that you can get him har— shit, I’ve given **Nanase Haruka** boners before. **Plural**. That already deserves **some** meda—_

“Rin,” Haru crawled forward, making him pause.

“What’s up?” Rin’s voice was light, but it hitched as Haru gently palmed his stomach, tracing over the swell of his muscles tensing at his touch.

“…Can I undress you?” he said it in his usual, cool tone, and somehow that still made heat churn in Rin’s insides and his skin to wonderfully judder as Haru’s eyes bore into him.

“Heh,” his arms dropped to his sides as he still kneeled, smirking as he stretched his neck out. “Go nuts.”

Haru nodded as he clasped his sides, his touch making sweet, burning imprints on Rin’s trembling nerves. Haru’s eyelids drooped as he met Rin’s lips, mouthing them gently as Rin’s shirt spilled onto Haru’s palms gliding over his skin. Rin’s eyes fluttered shut in a delirious, building high collecting in his gut; his breath was feathery and hot in Haru’s open, prying mouth. Warmth flooded his every fibre at Haru’s deft hand pressing at his muscles, spiking when his fingers flicked over his nipple, starting to slowly turn and tweak the nub of flesh that made his skin pulse with fire. Rin bit the groan escaping from his swelling lips as Haru moved to his collarbone, his jaw going slack with the thrill of Haru languidly tonguing the dip as he swiftly peeled off his shirt.

“ _Nn_ …Come on, Haru,” Rin breathed with a chuckle. He pursed his lips as Haru gnawed at his collarbone and thumbed his nipple harder at the sound of his voice. “I know you can strip me faster than that…”

Rin’s breath was steam across his ear as Haru undid the belt buckle nimbly, wrenching his trousers off and around his kneeling legs with ease.

“Now…” Rin cupped Haru’s chin, meeting his eyes hard with want. “Blindfold me.”

Haru turned his head to side to the toys, away from Rin’s indecent stare that pierced his lungs, mindlessly grabbing the blue silk at the side of the mattress and wrapping it around his head.

“Hold still…”

He instantly regretted tying off the knot at the back of Rin’s tickling hair, frowning at the notion that now he wouldn’t be able to see his pupils blow wide as he pleasured him, or his eyes scrunch with need as he teased him as Rin was plunged into a total, concealing darkness. The cool silk pressed against his eyelids; everything other sense became heightened, like he was having his first time with Haru again. His heartbeat pounded in his ears, his shallow, soft pants deafened him, and the tingling burn of his skin consumed him.

“Is it okay?”

Rin jolted; the silken tones in Haru’s sonorous whisper was so much more tantalising ghosting across his cheeks. He choked; the smooth, soft brush of Haru’s fingers was a bombshell at his unsuspecting, clenched jaw.

“Y-Yeah…” Rin gulped over the rasp in his voice, “It’s just new, that’s all…”

“You can’t see anything, can you…”

“Haru, that’s th— _fuck_ ”

Rin squeezed his eyes at Haru’s hands ghosting over his thrumming chest, grazing over his bare torso and just resting at his crotch.

“ _That’s the fucking point._ ” Rin’s exasperation went throaty as he ground his teeth; the wracking heat piled in gut as Haru started to knead his cock through his briefs, frowning when Rin managed to jerk his hand away by the wrist with a teasing grin. “Cuff me first.”

Rin honed in on the sound of jangling chains and rustling fabric; the weight shifted around the bed, painting the situation in his mind and leaving him lost.

“Haru, what’re yo—”

Rin gasped as Haru pressed his naked chest flush against his, his arms wrapping around his back so it was only the solid planes of their toned bodies sliding over each other. Rin’s sigh went muffled as Haru suckled on his lip, almost distracting Rin from the padded fluff fastening around his wrists. He pulled experimentally and a thrill raced through his spine when the chain went taut at just an inch, but his throat rumbled with a whine as he felt the heat of Haru’s body leave him.

“Haru?”

Haru’s eyes raked over Rin’s fit, trained figure, gulping at his ungodly submissive position that glowed in strips of daylight. Rin’s chest was broad and toned as his arms were pulled back and cuffed, and the blue silk was so startling against his red locks matting over his blushing complexion and his pink, swelling lips asking his name so innocently. Haru idly noted that Rin was wearing his favourite grey boxer-briefs as he eyed the bulge unashamedly, wetting his lips at how prominent it was in Rin’s open kneel as his own crotch started to feel tight against his pants.

“ _Oi_ , whatever you’re doing there,” Rin’s huff snapped Haru’s lustful wonder, “I need you to get me hard for the cock ring.”

Crude as ever. What a turn-on.

Haru blindly rummaged for it out of the corner of his eye while keeping trained on just how erotic the heave of Rin’s chest was.

“What does the cock ring do…?” Haru asked innocuously as he finally looked at it, tinkering with the rings.

“Y’know when I grab your dick to stop you from cumming?”

“Oh…” he murmured, racy memories of Rin grasping the base of Haru’s balls as he rocked against his ass flashing through as Haru practised opening the ring in fascination, “That makes sense.”

“Yeah,” Rin muttered shortly, and Haru wondered how he still found him so sexy when he was gruff like that, “Now get over here.”

“Mm.”

Rin’s hair bristled in a wave as he heard an audible, sensual lick nearly echo in the room, and then Haru’s hand tugged down the hem of his underwear; the chain went tense at his flinch as Haru brushing over his sensitive, rising cock.

“ _Hah…_ ” Rin’s moan was pithy and rough as Haru wetly palmed him, bucking his hips into his hand curling around his girth and starting to pump languorously. Rin was going to bite his lip off at some point; Haru was taking his time just to feel how his warm cock grew in his palm and Rin needed to prove a point so Haru would screw him faster and not play with him so recklessly (and goddamn _slowly_ ). “Come _on_ , Haru, hurry the fuck u— _ahh_ ” his growl fluttered at Haru kneading his ass firmly, his tongue searing against the pulse at his neck. He nearly mewled as Haru’s skilled hands sped up a fraction, twisting around the length and thumbing at the slit starting to weep with clear precum.

“You like it when I get you off like this…” Haru’s comment was so guiltless yet lewd ghosting at his oversensitive neck that it made him harden even faster, as he could only hear Haru’s soft pants and his slick hand jacking him off faster and faster.

_Shit, he’s right._

The temperature of the room skyrocketed as Rin drew blood at trying not to whine because _fuck_ Haru was good at this. Rin let out a shaky sigh, grinding against his hand while Haru squeezed his ass without reserve. Rin was almost content with the coil winding at his insides until he realised he had a purpose today.

“I’m— _mm_ —sticking to my guns,” he swallowed, his bold announcement quavered as Haru didn’t slow down his ministrations, still eating away at his neck. “C-Come on, Haru, put it on…”

“ _Nn_ …”

Haru’s hum resounded at his jaw as Rin tried not to be severely disappointed at Haru’s hand leaving his ass and releasing his stiff hard-on. His shins were going a bit numb squatting on the bed as his voice caught in some surprise at Haru clicking the cock ring on, the plastic gripping at his dick. For better or for worse, he knew at the pressure of the rings that he wasn’t going to come anytime soon.

“Does it feel good?” Haru asked in an erotic hush, his hand massaging Rin’s balls as he kissed the corner of his lips.

“I— _hahh_ ,” Rin’s head knocked back as Haru gave his cock long, hard pull, “It’s—” Rin swallowed at his voice going husky, giving a little nod, “A little tight, but it’s good.” Rin was completely oblivious to Haru staring at him with hooded, dark eyes that would have made him come on the spot, but instead breathed feebly at the silence permeating the room. “…Haru…?”

“ _Rin_ …” Haru purred as he captured his lips again in a devoted, firm kiss; he only said his name, but with such a muted, revering tone that it made Rin’s heart burst out of his chest at how much _love_ there was when he said it. His wrists were bound, he couldn’t touch Haru and relish the goosebumps along the wake of his fingers; his sight was gone, he couldn’t see Haru’s eyes glaze over in a muted need. But somehow Haru still managed to make him feel like some emotional, hypersensitive virgin when he took control, and Rin found that so stupidly, incredibly _hot_.

But he wasn’t about to hand himself over by a long shot.

“Rin… _Rin_ , I want to be in you…”

…Not yet at least.

“Haru,” Rin’s voice miraculously gained a semblance of authority under Haru clawing at the meat of his ass, “I wanna do one more thing…” he took in a gulp of air as he felt Haru pull back; all his nerves were live, thrumming wires as he imagined the questioning, precious look on Haru’s face.

“Are you not loose enough?”

“I guess…you could say that…” Rin would laugh if he wasn’t embarrassingly short-winded right now. “Just be a sweetheart…and prep that dildo for me, will ya?”

The hitch in Haru’s breath was _delicious_.

The slide of a drawer and a click of a cap were all expected, so were the exciting, slippery noises in the midst of the darkness.

But the sudden, long pause afterwards wasn’t.

“……will you do some things for _me_ , then?” Haru’s voice was low, soft and shouldn’t have made Rin’s dick twitch against the cock ring. Before he could even ask what, Rin nearly yelped as he was tugged forward by the shoulder, his lips mashed against hard bone underneath damp skin as his hair ruffled against the crook of Haru’s neck. “ _Lick_.”

Now that.

That was unfair.

Rin’s bass growl rumbled through Haru’s skin as he started to suck at his collarbone (because _shit,_ Haru was so _hot_ when he wanted control); he craned his head up so he was mouthing at the column of his neck, starting to nibble at Haru’s grunt of approval.

“Are your pants even off?” Rin whisper went raspy against Haru’s jaw, and he sucked hard as he heard prompt rustling and felt Haru’s body shift under his lips.

“Sorry; now they are.”

“Damn,” Rin chuckled, and a sweeter feeling rushed through his head at Haru’s small apology, “Even when you’re cute you’re hot.”

“So are you…” Haru muttered with a pout, shutting his eyes in bliss through the shocks of heat coming from Rin’s mouth.

“Don’t you think I’m _sexy_ like this? ” Rin asked with a grin, gnawing and nipping as he inched down Haru’s firm chest, “Like you could fuck me _right now_? ” his voice was dripping with tease as his tongue scoured down, over his stomach and just above the musky scent of Haru’s dick and feeling his body quaver at his lips.

“Don’t _tease_ , Rin.” Haru warned through a stifled groan, a faltering breath leaving him as Rin slowly licked the dollop of precum off the tip, his mouth kissing and cupping the head. He clutched Rin’s hair, his hand threading through the red locks desperately as he pushed down, watching Rin keel over helpless and cuffed with a sudden whimper bolting through his cock that made Haru scrunch his eyes in heady, swirling desire. Rin’s mouth was as scalding and wet as ever, making Haru keen faintly as Rin started to bob his head over his length, humming as he took his cock in again and again and making the most obscene noises as Haru’s neck collapsed under his searing nerves tormenting his body. His chest convulsed in pithy, hard puffs as Rin took his dick in to the base, fitting the back of his throat right against his head and pressing his tongue just right against the vein lining the side.

“ _C’mon_ , Haru, lemme hear you…” Rin whined with a childish tone that shouldn’t have made Haru shiver so hotly.

“I don— _nn…! Hahh…!_” Haru’s head flew back, huffing brokenly as Rin sucked _hard_ on the upstroke, making his body jerk at the coursing, overwhelming pleasure.

“That’s about right…” Rin’s husky glee made Haru’s cheeks hurt even more at how irritatingly _arousing_ he managed to be as he swallowed his dick in again.

“Shut… _up_ …” Haru bucked into his lips, loving Rin’s immoral moan shooting through his length, feeling so _dirty_ at him fucking his salivating mouth.

“Sorry, Haru,” Rin pulled away just after tonguing the slit ( _the little tease_ , Haru frowned through a gulp), “I can’t make you come just yet; I got a show to put on.”

“You just…” Haru paused, catching his breath as his cock ached at the unfinished, phenomenal blowjob, “Want to use the dildo, don’t you?” he eyed Rin almost incredulously, musing on how his lips were so swollen and talented, pulling into a curvy smirk or undulating around his dick.

“Maybe~” Rin sing-songed, “Or I just want you t’see me… _like this_ …” Rin’s voice trailed off in an intentional, mocking whimper as he rolled his head back (that Haru would never admit how close it made him).

“……you’re more confident with the blindfold on, aren’t you?” Haru asked evenly, recalling how often Rin would blush or turn away on near reflex whenever they were in bed. He watched Rin’s muscles flex in response, spotting his hickey shift next to his bobbing Adam’s apple.

“W—Well…” Rin felt his cheeks grow even hotter, if possible, “Yeah…I do…” he tried to shift his wrists that made the chain jangle weakly. “It’s…sorta weird like that…” and suddenly his bravado was stripped off in one fell swoop, and it was nearly routinely how often Haru did that. _But shit, now I feel fuckin’ **weird** and—_

“That’s sexy.”

Rin nearly spluttered before Haru kissed him softly, his body warm and little sticky embracing him as he felt him push around what he guessed to be the dildo.

“Though, Rin’s always sexy…”

“ _Goddammit_ , Haru,” Rin choked out; he wasn’t supposed to feel sentimental before he was going to shove a dildo up himself, “I’m doing the kinkiest shit right now and you’re just—”

“I want to see you…” Haru mumbled crisply, his top lip meeting silk as he kissed over Rin’s cheek, savouring how warm it felt as he pushed the dildo against the crack of his ass. “Sit up, Rin.”

“R-Right…” Rin nodded, going demure at Haru’s tenderness. He pushed himself up from his knees, fighting back a surprised mewl at the cold, firm tip poking against his entrance. Haru supported his weight at his thigh, fixated on Rin’s flushed expression and lips parting as he lowered himself onto the thick plastic, captivated by how the points of his teeth dug into his lips as he dropped to the hilt of the dildo. It felt so surreal, how Haru was watching him so intently and Rin had no clue, only trying to stifle his noises at his whole weight sinking onto the plastic cock embedded in him.

“Does it feel good?”

“It’s…a lil smaller than you.”

“That’s good,” Haru nuzzled his neck, flicking his tongue over Rin’s racing pulse. “I don’t want a dildo doing better than me…” Haru smiled into his skin as Rin’s laugh was more air than sound against his earlobe.

“Yeah, well, I don’t jack off to a dildo most nights.”

“ _Most_ nights?” Haru held back a chuckle as Rin huffed.

“Shut up, you know what I mean.”

“Mm," Haru hummed as he kissed his collarbone, a bubble of laughter leaving him as Rin grumbled without real spite. ”Don’t worry; I _am_ flattered."

“Shove off and lemme fuck myself in peace.”

“Alright, alright…” Haru edged backward, leaning on his hands as he admired Rin’s bound figure adjusting and moving around, tipping his head back at how red and bulging Rin’s dick was in the cock ring.

And eventually, Rin began to move and Haru’s eyes started to blow wide. His cock was weeping as Rin panted brokenly, his voice cracking as he speared himself onto the dildo. Haru stared at how long his neck was stretched out like that when Rin groaned a little, eyeing the mark he left as Rin’s body was moving and shuddering, covered in a sheen of sweat. Haru laid back further, his hand finding his cock and palming it as he was treated to a daydream he never dared to entertain. The room glowed orange as it was only filled with Rin’s heavy, terse breaths and the creaking mattress as he sunk onto the dildo repeatedly.

“Nn… _ah_ … _Haru_ …”

Haru’s entire body jolted, rousing at his name painted in Rin’s fluttering whimper, his mouth open and chest heaving hypnotically.

“God…shit, _Haru_ …!”

And suddenly, Haru realised how stupid he was for a dildo to take all of his pleasure.

“ _Rin,_ ” Haru’s voice was laced with lust and his eyes went hard with a predatory glint as he started to crawl over, “You’re going to make me—”

“ _Ahhnn_ …!! Fu— _uh_ — _hahh_!!”

Haru stopped dead in his tracks; the most sinful, carnal, _hottest_ noises ripped out of Rin’s throat and straight out of his deepest fantasies. And Rin was still thrashing and moaning uncontrollably as Haru _very_ dimly realised his hand was pressing against something. He snapped down to see objects beneath the plastic bag they carried up, rummaging through it with a speed he didn’t know he was capable of. He pulled out two little remotes, red and pink, with arrow buttons on them.

He looked to the red cock ring buzzing into a blur and the pink dildo shaking underneath Rin.

_Oh._

He looked back at Rin, his eyes flashing as he spotted him nearly drooling and hearing a low buzz coming from below him. Rin nerves were sent on a singing, staggering high as his cock was torturously thrumming and the dildo vibrated against his prostate so hard he was losing himself.

“A-Ah— _Hahh_ …!!  H-Haru, _fuck_ …!”

Rin wheezed as the vibration shut off, his body slumping in a daze and reeling from the foreign, intense sensation. His swallow rung in his ears, about to speak before his breath was robbed by Haru lifting him up, and suddenly he was in midair with Haru’s hands under his arms.

“H— _Haru_ , what’re yo— _oof!_ ” Rin winced as he landed on his back, crushing his hands and cuffs against the small of his back as feeling rushed back into his shins. He almost yelped at the force of Haru pinning his hands so close at his shoulders that the whole bed quaked, and Rin found himself wondering what Haru looked like right now through a nervous swallow. “W-Well,” Rin stuttered, starting to babble, “Didn’t know they sent ones that could vibra— _mmph!_ ”

There was only so much patience Haru could have.

His lips crushed against Rin’s with so much force that he was sure he would leave bruises as he sucked and licked and bit at a frantic rate that left Rin stunned and panting for more. Haru’s hands roved over his body possessively, gripping at flesh and skin, pinching his nipples and debauching his ass and diving his abused nerves in a flurry of sense that crashed onto him in wave after hot wave. Through the haze of harrowing, assaulting press and lick and clutch, Rin could only wonder how Haru was doing everything at godspeed. There was a mash between a click, wet sliding, and suddenly Haru’s hands were clutching the curves of his ass again and lifting his hips up.

“Wha— _ahh…!_ ”

Rin cried out as Haru plunged straight into his ass without any hesitation, taking solace in the extremely palpable fact that he lubed up as his legs curled around him. Haru groaned at how Rin’s ass hugged around his cock, throbbing around it as he started to pull out, and shoved in mercilessly.

“Nn… _Rin_ …”

Rin quivered against the bed, his body twitched and spasmed like Haru broke him as his legs curled around his hips slamming into him. Rin’s eyes glazed over behind his blindfold as Haru squeezed into him and at the back of the mind he never remembered Haru ever being this rough. When Haru angled up so he was ruining his prostate, though, Rin quickly decided that rough Haru was just fine. The wanton sounds of Haru slapping into his ass was already enough to make Rin’s head spin, and his cries of pleasure degenerated into an incoherent mess, reducing Rin to drooling and swearing into the bedsheets in a searing daze of Haru fucking him at an impossibly good speed.

“A-Ah— _hahh_ —nn— _nnn_ —shit—fuck—Haru— _Haru_ —!!”

Rin didn’t know his body could go so hot without short-circuiting something; his nerves were screaming with liquid fire every time Haru ploughed into his squelching, pink little ass and he doesn’t know how long he can last even with the cock ring on because everything is burning around him and Haru feels so _fucking amazing_ inside and—

The last thing Rin registered before his sanity left him was a faint click.

Rin’s head whipped back and his spine arched high into Haru’s embrace as his wrists bawled against his handcuffs, a guttural moan tearing from his lips as Haru kept pounding into him without abandon, only this time the cock ring is vibrating so _fast_ and Haru’s cock is filling him to the brim each time.

“ _Ah_ … _hah_ …!” Rin’s throat constricted out of the sheer overload, instead gulping and panting out of the blinding heat scorching through his system. “ _F…Fuck…! Haru… **Haru** , I… **I** …shit…!!_”

“ _Rin_ ,” Haru’s groan scored into Rin’s sopping, paining hard-on flaming red under the cock ring. Rin was nothing but whimpers and pants as Haru pulled him close so Rin’s cock was jerking against his abs and his lips were flush at his ear as he still pumped into him. “You’re breathing so hard, Rin…” Haru nibbled on his earlobe and Rin tried so hard not to sob in a total, begging _want_ because _fuck_. Rin’s eyes started to tear up as he screwed them in a paining need, and he nearly cried out at Haru’s hands ghosting over the clasps of the cock ring. “Do you want to co—”

“ _If you finish_ —” Rin snarled hoarsely, his voice quavering as Haru buried into his numbing ass, “That _fucking_ sentence— I—I will _fucking_ —sh- _shit, just lemme…!_ ” he was so, _so close_ he was fucking _weeping_ and if Haru pulled _any more_ shit on him besides getting the _fucking cock ring_ off then he would—

Haru swiftly hauled Rin’s body up so he sat on his lap, letting Rin sink onto his dick a final time before he unfastened the cock ring, his tongue pressed against the inside of his ear.

“ _Come, Rin._ ”

Rin’s body convulsed as he saw purple in the darkness, coming gloriously in a long, trembling moan that echoed in the bedroom; his cock spurting with cum splattering copiously onto his torso. He was gasping, panting and shivering as Haru thrust up in him with a grunt before coming inside him; his whole body spent and quivering as Haru’s cum spilled out of his clenching hole. Rin sagged forward, collapsing his head onto Haru’s shoulder as his lungs grasped for air like a fish out of water as Haru puffed against his neck, his hair sticky as the churning air in the room settled and their breaths died down.

“Ha……Haru……that……I……” past all the parts of him that were roaring with satisfaction, a fraction of Rin’s mind was laughing; he was fucked senseless. He couldn’t even sensitise the sting of his anus and wrists and cock from each other as Haru pulled away from him and suddenly his vision was clouded with endless black against blue as Haru slipped his blindfold off.

“Rin…” Haru was out of breath as well, swallowing as he shook his head almost imperceptibly, enraptured at Rin’s eyes teary and squinted through his dark, deep blush. “Rin, you’re beautiful…”

Rin could only whine in exhausted protest as Haru caught his lips again, deep and gentle as he pulled out of Rin, his spunk dripping out of his asshole. Rin was rendered so bewildered that he could only groan against Haru’s collarbone as he undid the handcuffs, his arms lolled down as Haru released him. He was so out of it he could barely acknowledge the fact Haru was peppering kisses onto patches of his skin and face; his shoulder, his chin, his lips, his cheeks, his eyelids, everywhere. Rin rose out of his drunkening afterglow a moment at Haru reaching over for the tissue box.

“H…Hey, ’m not…a baby…” his head rolled against Haru’s neck as he restfully wiped Rin’s cum slipping down his stomach, using a fresh wad of tissues gently cleaning his rear as Rin mewled against his shoulder. “Seriously, Haru, stop… _coddling_ …me…”

“…You’re so cute after we have sex.” Haru noted with a soft smile as he threw the tissues away, moving Rin and pulling over the sheets so Rin laid against his chest and neck while sitting between his legs.

“… _Shuddup_ ,” Rin pouted as he nestled his head in Haru’s strong neck, marvelling at how comfortable and warm it was as fatigue weighed heavily on his eyelids. “Told you I’d…show you…how sexy these are…”

“Mm…” Haru hummed in assent while reaching to adjust the pillows before loosely resting his arms around Rin. “You did…”

“Hehe…” Rin sniggered tiredly as his body dragged down into Haru’s inviting, homely warmth. “Knew I would…”

Haru sighed out of his nose in content, putting his lips to Rin’s shoulder and breathing in his scent as Rin fell asleep in his arms. He nosed his burgundy, damp hair lovingly, relishing how peaceful Rin was right now in the afternoon glow creeping in from behind the clouds out the window.

…

…

_ (click) _

" _Hi, Haru-chan~"_

“Hi, Nagisa.”

“ _Why’d you call me? You never use your phone!_ ”

“No, well…Rin and I just wanted to thank you.”

“ _Eh? For what?_ ”

“You know…the gift.”

“ _Ehhh? But Christmas was ages ago~!_ ”

“…Huh?”

“ _I didn’t get you guys any gifts recently!_ ”

“Then, who was it…?”

…

…

“Ah… _Achoo!_ ”

“Oh, bless you, Gou!”

“ _Seriously_ ,” she gave Chigusa a pointed look as she sniffled, “It’s _Kou_!”


End file.
